Forum:Verbouwing v.d hoofdpagina
Nu we toch het thema gaan veranderen, is het misschien een optie om de hoofdpagina te veranderen. Ikzelf heb het idee alsof er iets mis, maar weet eigenlijk niet wat dat nou is. Ook heb ik als ik naar de hoofdpagina kijk, niet het idee dat het een RuneScape site is. Misschien ligt het aan de tekst, of de sjablonen? En toch zie ik ook grote verschillen tussen grote en kleine beeldschermen. Ik had in ieder geval ideeën om wat meer over de community te gaan zetten op de hoofdpagina, zoals HIER. Ook wilde ik meer iconen en aanklikbare afbeeldingen gaan gebruiken. Heeft iemand nog ideeën om de hoofdpagina te veranderen? Ik hoor ze graag! Enkele voorbeelden van hoofdpagina's *EN WOW Wiki *EN Guild Wars Wiki *EN Age of Conan Wiki *EN Memory Alpha Wiki *EN Transformers Wiki *EN Harry Potter Wiki *Terminator Wiki *EN Star Wars Wiki *EN FFXI Wiki *ENFinal Fantasy Wiki http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG 30 aug 2009 19:41 (UTC) :De skin heeft vooral wat meer gladheid nodig; het moet beter in elkaar over gaan. De hoofdpagina; klopt, er mist wat... Ik ga even wat rondkijken. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 30 aug 2009 19:53 (UTC) ::Zoals we op andere skins kunnen zien bevat het eigenlijk allemaal hetzelfde; belangrijke links, categorieën, en featured screenshot & artikel. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 30 aug 2009 19:57 (UTC) :Een paar punten die mij opvallen als ik naar de hoofdpagina kijk. *Het eerste wat me opvalt is dat het er niet goed uitziet als je niet de volledige breedte van het scherm gebruikt. De verhoudingen kloppen niet helemaal. *Wat je daarna alleen maar ziet is een hele lap tekst over de wiki. Dat is volgens mij niet iets wat de meeste mensen zullen zoeken. De informatie over de Wiki is wel belangrijk omdat er mensen nodig zijn om te helpen, maar daarvoor komen de mensen niet hier. Ze zoeken informatie over RuneScape, dus ik zou het sjabloon met de algemene info een stuk naar boven halen en de Wiki intro verder naar beneden. *Die grote advertentie voor twitter zou ik helemaal weghalen, daar gebeurt niets dus is niet interessant. Zet ergens een link op het forum zodat het nog wel te vinden is. *De balk boven het scherm is mijn inziens te groot. Op de belangrijkste plek van alle paginas hebben wij een groot stuk blauw staan. Als het mogelijk is om dit alleen op de hoofdpagina te hebben dan is het prima, maar anders zou ik het liever de helft smaller hebben. *Volgens mij hebben we teveel boxen op onze hoofdpagina, of zit er te weinig structuur in. Het laat een rommelige indruk achter. *Wat ik ergens anders al eens gezegd heb, het menu aan de linkerkant is niet duidelijk. Door de transparantie is de tekst onrustig. Het menu zelf geeft ook niet de allerhandigste links. Daar moet ook naar gekeken worden. Ik heb de indeling van de engelse wiki gekopieerd naar mijn eigen sidebar en hier en daar aangepast en die is toch handiger. Gebruiker:Ruderion/Monaco-sidebar-- 30 aug 2009 21:26 (UTC) ---- :Ben ik het wel met je eens. Heb het er zelf neer gezet, maar ben wel eens dat et stoort op kleine beeldschermen. Zat er aan te denken om het aan de rechte kant van de pagina te zetten, en wil zelf de twitter wat meer gaan bewerken, en zal graag het wachtwoord aan jouw en Tedjuh een keer door willen geven. Ik heb toch geleerd dat de twitter een belangrijke hulpmiddel is voor gebruikers om de updates bij te houden. :Welke balk bedoel je nou eigenlijk? Ik zie geen blauwe balk op mijn scherm. 30 aug 2009 21:26 (UTC)}} :Dit heeft niet te maken met de hoofdpagina, maar heb zelf wel eens geprobeerd om het te veranderen, maar lukte nooit. Wel ben ik al bezig met het veranderen van het thema, en heb dit ervan gemaakt. Bestand:Wiki side bar voorbeeld.PNG :Ik ben het er ook mee eens dat we te veel boxen hebben en te veel tekst. Zat er zelf over te denken door de volgende boxen op de hoofdpagina aan te passen: Dit is ongeveer mijn mening naar de indeling van de hoofdpagina. Verder wil ik nog weten of iemand vindt of we de boxen moeten worden veranderd. Misschien iets rustiger. *Template:Header: de box die nu actief is. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG 31 aug 2009 22:32 (UTC) :Er bestaat een extensie die je toestaat om bepaalde delen van een afbeelding te markeren, en die leiden dan naar een artikel, dat is eventueel handig. Ik maak morgen wel een tabel, en eventueel een voorbeeld. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 31 aug 2009 23:15 (UTC) ::Verder, de FFXI bestaat uit een middelste tabel, en alleen een balk rechts met bijv. random users. Dit is overzichtelijk en handig. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 31 aug 2009 23:17 (UTC) :::Zal ik de random avatars dan aanvragen? Als het niets wordt, kan het altijd weggelaten worden. :::thumb|left|Voorbeeld van de Random Avatars. :::http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG 1 sep 2009 07:51 (UTC) Als we de de contest keuze op de hoofdpagina zetten, zou het ongeveer zo iets worden. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG 1 sep 2009 09:13 (UTC) :Op zich vind ik een indeling als dit wel goed overkomen, alleen zou ik zoiets graag zien voor de INHOUD van onze wiki en niet over hoe je deze wiki moet bewerken. Om meer mensen te lokken moeten we onze inhoud zo makkelijk mogelijk beschikbaar maken. Volgens mij doe je dat inderdaad met dit soort plaatjes maar dan moeten ze leiden naar Skills, Questen, Monsters, Minigames, Guides en Diaries. Mijn mening is dat iets dergelijks op de best zichtbare plaats van de hoofdpagina moet staan. Dan kan je daaronder zo'n zelfde kopje maken over het bewerken van de wiki zoals dat hierboven staat. Of mischien ernaast als er plek voor is.-- 1 sep 2009 10:49 (UTC) :Trouwens, dit plaatje 100px zou een goede kandidaat zijn voor een logo.-- 1 sep 2009 10:52 (UTC) ::Nou je het zegt, ik zal hem bij de andere discussie plaatsen. En wat betreft het andere, lijkt mij ook wel een goed idee, alleen welke plaatjes moeten we dan gebruiker? We kunnen in ieder geval alle skills als iconen aangeven. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 1, 2009 14:10 (UTC) Ik vindt de Sjabloon:Hoofdpagina/Content keuze‎‎ wel mooi en gepast geworden. Alleen de kleur bevalt me niet. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 1, 2009 18:17 (UTC) Kopjes en kolommen Eén van de laatste vraagstukken zal zijn: wat voor kopjes en kolommen zullen we gebruiken. Ik zag dat de nieuwe Nederlandse Wikia frisse duidelijke kopjes heeft ontwikkeld. Met kolommen bedoelen we het gedeelte waar informatie is opgeslagen. De gebruike kolomens die we nu gebruiken zijn de Headers. Ook is de vraag of de hoeken rond of vierkant moeten zijn. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 16, 2009 19:55 (UTC) NL Wikia kolom NL Wikia Kolommen Simpel kolom Sjabloon:Header Wat voor kolom moeten we gebruiken? NL Wikia kolom Simpel kolom vierkant Simpel kolom rond Header kolom Voorbeeld van hoofdpagina *Link. Nog wel in bewerking. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 25, 2009 21:53 (UTC)